Shinnok
Shinnok is a villain from the Mortal Kombat series. About Shinnok Shinnok is considered one of the most evil beings in Mortal Kombat. A vengeful and powerful fallen Elder God, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat Gold as the main villain. He has also made an appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. He is seen to be seemingly leading the side of evil. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers and ancient artifacts. He is the ruler of the Netherrealm, possessing millions of years' worth of knowledge and power, including the ability to perfectly impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well as the ability to manipulate events through others. For example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earthrealm with Outworld against the Elder Gods' will. As a result, both realms were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Netherrealm. Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. He may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn. Only Shang Tsung, Delia, Shao Kahn and Quan Chi can match Shinnok's skills as a sorcerer. In the newtime, he was shown talking to Quan Chi planning to rule Earthrealm. A year later, he restored the dead souls of Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, then Daegon went to his palace when he was supposed to be sent to the Netherrealm as punishment. This allowed him, Shinnok and his allies escape when Quan Chi created a portal to allow them to escape. Later, Shinnok manipulated Shujinko into thinking he is still an elder god and convinces him to find the kamidogus and promises him a major reward if he finds them all, which unknown to Shujinko, would never reward him, but betray and destroy him instead. Shujinko never knew this until Adam Legend told him so. Shinnok later betrays his family friend Taven by torturing him. Taven was saved by his close friend Adam Legend and stops Shinnok from trying to kill him. Shinnok swears vengeance and tells Adam the Deadly Alliance will rule all. After many villains find out about Adam. They team up with Shinnok and the Deadly Alliance to take down Adam Legend once and for all. Later, he and his teammates, Daegon, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung kidnap Kitana, Sonya Blade and Sauria and used them as contest prizes for Shao Kahn's furnace fun. To Shinnok's dismay, Adam wins the show and takes home the three kidnapped girls. Finally, in the final battle, Shinnok is faced by Raiden and Shujinko. Shinnok tries to convince Shujinko to hand over the kamidogus and he will be rewarded greatly, but Shujinko knew Shinnok was lying so he refused, so Shinnok attempts to kill him and Raiden. After the final battle, Shujinko gathers the power of the kamidogus which severely weakens Shinnok, then Raiden summons the Elder gods for the ultimate judgement, which was a bottle to suck him up and trap him in. Shinnok tried many ways to escape, but with no avail and was trapped in the bottle, which he will stay in for all eternity and nobody will be able to free him, not even an elder god. Raiden throws this bottle into the Netherrealm, never to be seen or heard from again. Friends and allies Shinnok is on the side of many villains which include Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Daegon, Shang Tsung, Mileena, Tanya, Reptile, Baraka, Sektor, Kano, Noob Saibot, Sheeva, Rain, Goro, Kintaro, Mavado Enemies and rivals Shinnok is a major enemy to many heroes which include Adam Legend, Taven, Shujinko, Raiden, Ashrah, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Sauria, Armarod, Kitana, Sindel, Jade, Jax, Smoke, Sub Zero, Bi-Han, Stryker, Kabal, Nightwolf, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Scorpion, Cyrax, Friskie, Kenshi, Li Mei Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Blue characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes